Improving The Angel
by MMGP
Summary: He strummed the last note carefully, his eyes never leaving hers, not even when the class erupted into applauds or when Quinn scrapped her chair back and exited the classroom slamming the door shut behind her - "How was it?" He asked quietly.


**Hello! I was so overwhelmed at the amazing reviews you guys gave me for my last fic so i have started another. I hope i do this justice and as ever reviews are encouraged and ideas are welcomed.**

**I dont own - Plane White T's - Rhythm of Love (and neither does Finn lol)**

**I also don't own Glee or any characters portrayed - It's all R.I.B **

**(Season 3 is almost upon us guys, how excited are we? I've been reading Lea's tweets on Finchel scenes in hope she will shed some spoilers but alas - she is keeping that beautiful mouth shut. Huff!)**

**Happy reading xx**

* * *

><p><em>My head is stuck in the clouds - she asks me to come down - says 'Boy, quit fooling around.'<em>

_I told her - 'I love the view from up here the warm sun and wind in my ear - We'll watch the world from above - As it turns to the rhythm of love.'_

_We may only have tonight - but until the morning sun your all mine - all mine - Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

Rachel watched open mouthed as Finn Hudson walked around the Glee Club, guitar in hand, singing a song he had wrote over the Christmas break. Everybody was clapping and following him around like he was the pied piper trying to sing along to the lyrics that they didn't know.

Her and Quinn were the only ones seated, she was shocked at his sudden burst of talent whilst Quinn was smiling obnoxiously at him. The song must have been aimed at her.

_My heart beats like a drum - a guitar sting to the strum - a beautiful song to be sung. She's got brown eyes deep like coffee - that roll back when she laughs at me - She rises up like the tides the moment her lips meet mine._

Quinn had shot Rachel a warning glance after hearing the lyrics and realising the song wasn't about her at all. By now, Rachel had put down her music paper and watched intently as Finn made his way over to her - his lopsided grin so infectious she couldn't help but smile back at him, her hands covering her face in embarrassment when some of the Glee Club girls began to dance around her chair.

_We may only have tonight - but until the morning sun your all mine - all mine - Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

_When the moon is low - We can dance in slow motion - And all your tears will subside - and your tears will dry. _

He knelt lazily down in front of her, his adorable grin still etched across his face. His eyes were wide and his shoulders were slumped forward over his guitar. The girls began to click their fingers in time with his cords and the boys hummed in time too. It was the most beautifulest song she had ever heard in her life.

_And long after I've gone - you'll still be humming my song - And I will keep you in my mind - The way you make love so fine. We may only have tonight - but until the morning sun your all mine - all mine - Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

_Sway to the rhythm of love._

He strummed the last note carefully, his eyes never leaving hers, not even when the class erupted into applauds or when Quinn scrapped her chair back and exited the classroom slamming the door shut behind her. The class had began to disperse when he finally let out a long sigh and laid his guitar by his side. "How was it?" He asked quietly.

Rachel nodded and beamed at him "Finn it was fantastic I am so proud of you." His eyes shone with pride at her words and for a second she forgot all about that had happened - forgot that they were no longer a couple. It still saddened her that they ended on such bad terms but after talking one evening during a sleepover she was having with Kurt, they managed to find some moral ground to re-build their friendship on. "Quinn didn't seem to happy." She finally said, cutting the silence between them.

Nodding he shrugged his shoulders heavily and dropped his head "I can't say I blame her really. I led her to believe for weeks that I was writing a song for her."

"Why didn't you write it for her Finn?" She asked, not sure she really wanted an answer. Maybe this was a warm up for something better for Quinn?

"She's not my inspiration." He smiled, standing up and offering his hand out to her. "Plus - it's a beautiful song."

She giggled and stood up, grabbing at her bag and placing it on her shoulder "Quinn is beautiful."

"Yes" He agreed, walking with her out of the choir room. "But so are you."

"But -"

He stopped halfway out of the school and placed a hand attentively on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "You're _beautiful." _He said seriously, his expression changing somewhat. "So much more then Quinn."

Bowing her head she continued the walk out of the school and into the parking lot. "You shouldn't be saying things like that to me Finn."

"Why?"

"Because you have a girlfriend" She snapped, her head whipping up and her eyes blaring into his own. She didn't need to hear this right now. It wasn't right.

"So just because I have a girlfriend I can't appreciate how beautiful another girl is?" He asked questioningly continuing their journey to his truck. He doesn't know why they walked to his truck but they end up there anyway. "I still love you Rach."

"Well stop" She blurts out, her eyes locked to the floor "You broke up with me Finn you shouldn't have any feelings left for me."

"I probably shouldn't - you're right." He paused and leant against the side of his truck, lifting his head to look at the clear blue sky above. "But I can't help the way I feel." He sighed, bringing his head back down and catching her eye. "So there - I said it."

"Well - thank you for your honesty but remember were your priorities lie Finn. I won't be apart of this anymore, these vicious circles of cheating and lying. You're song was amazing and definitely a contender for Nationals."

"Want a ride?" He asked, flipping his keys in the air and motioning towards his truck. He smiled widely when she nodded silently and climbed in the passengers side. He secured his seatbelt because Rachel always shouted at him for not ever putting it on. "Were to?"

"What do you mean - Where too?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You really want to go home? It's a beautiful evening."

Rachel sighed heavily "Yes!" She tutted "I have a considerable amount of homework to do I'll have you know and I don't in the slightest condone your easy come easy go attitude to your school work."

Finn rolled his eyes and fired up his truck, laughing at her little Rachel Berry rant. "Right - whatever, lets get you home then your majesty."

…

"Oh sweetheart I didn't know you were back with Finn." Her daddy Leroy beamed as she walked through the door. Rachel kicked off her shoes and walked into were her daddy was peeking out from the curtains and watching Finn pull out for their driveway. "He's such a good boy." He smiled again, letting the curtain fall back in place before turning to his daughter. "Your dad will be so pleased."

Rachel rolled her eyes and placed her bag on the sofa "We are not together daddy. In case you had forgotten - he is dating Quinn Fabray."

"Yes" He replied cautiously, scratching at the back of his neck "Carole did mention it." "She doesn't like her too much, after everything she did to him with Beth -" He trailed off knowing how much of a touchy subject it was for Rachel. "So" He said, changing the subject "How was school?"

"Fine" She mumbled and reached into her bag to pull out a wad of books. "I have homework to do Daddy, call me when Dinner is ready."

She reached up on her way past and kissed him on the cheek. "Rach -" She turned on her heel and looked at her daddy questioningly, he never called her Rach unless he was been serious about something. "I'm sorry - for you know - bringing up Beth -"

"It's fine." She smiled "I mean, it happened right? There is no point in pretending it didn't."

"He is a good guy - Finn I mean. He shouldn't be hanging around with Quinn again."

"He's also a big boy daddy. I have no say anymore - were just friends."

By then her dad Hiram had walked out of the kitchen holding the tea towel "Do you really believe that?" he asked throwing the towel over his left shoulder.

She shrugged heavily and continued her journey to her room, not saying another word to her fathers.

**xxx**


End file.
